A viewer of a naked-eye 3D TV may experience a 3D display without wearing a pair of glasses. However, in the prior art, it is usually necessary to experience an effect of the 3D display of the naked-eye 3D TV in a plurality of different angles, and the naked-eye 3D TV needs to display a plurality of images having a plurality of viewpoints slightly different. However, in the present art, a technology on a multi-viewpoint is not mature, the multi-viewpoint is achieved generally through converting a content in a two-viewpoint or in a viewpoint+depth-of-view into the multi-viewpoint before making the naked-eye 3D display, or through converting a content in the single-viewpoint (or in a two-dimension) into that in the multi-viewpoint before making the naked-eye 3D display, while the two-viewpoint or the viewpoint+depth-of-view also contains little content. Generally, it is displayed in the naked-eye 3D after converting a content in the single-viewpoint into the multi-viewpoint. And in the prior art, a method of converting a content in the single-viewpoint into the multi-viewpoint comprises a 3D information reconstruction based on a plurality of images, a 3D information reconstruction based on a virtual camera, or a 3D information reconstruction based on a speckle information and more, these methods are complicated, hard to implement, having a plurality of defects including an image crack, a distortion and a jitter.
Therefore, the current technology needs to be improved and developed.